


¿Cómo reconquistar a tu ex?

by Ana8Park



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teen Wolf (TV) Fusion, Drama, Drama & Romance, Español | Spanish, Eternal Sterek, Fanfiction, M/M, POV Derek, Theo and Stiles have a relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2020-07-24 19:24:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20019766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ana8Park/pseuds/Ana8Park
Summary: Donde Derek y Stiles se vuelven a reencontrar en la ciudad luego de haber terminado su relación hace cinco años atrás, ambos han cambiado, sin embargo, Derek no ha superado la forma en la que ama a Stiles y sabiendo que quizás tenga poco tiempo, Derek decide enamorar de nuevo a su ex, pero... no sabe cómo.Sterek AU!-Le agregare más etiquetas cuando piense en otras.-Historia publicada en Wattpad, Fanfiction y Amor Yaoi.





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Paso 1. Reencontrarse con tu ex.

A Derek no le gustaba ir por café en una hora como esa, la gente usualmente salía de sus trabajos para el almuerzo y los restaurantes junto con las cafeterías siempre estaban a rebosar, sin embargo, Derek realmente necesitaba tomar un café con urgencia. La empresa familiar en la que trabajaba había tenido semanas complicadas y llenas de estrés, un escape como ese sin decirle a nadie era también un escape de esas tardes llenas de trabajo.

Pero para su mala fortuna, la fila avanzó un poco más rápido de lo que había pensado, mirando su teléfono de reojo, apenas se percató que había llegado a la barra antes de guardar el aparato. Miro al adolescente y luego sonrió de una manera amable para pedir su café americano. Le entrego su termo solo porque hacía mucho tiempo había adquirido la manía de llevar sus recipientes y no generar basura (idea de Cora) y cuando lo tuvo de vuelta, Derek pago con efectivo exacto porque no le gustaba llevar de más.  
Salió del local sintiéndose libre de toda esa marea de gente, saco de nuevo el móvil para ver sus notificaciones solo para hacer tiempo de ahí hasta la oficina cuando de pronto choco con alguien de frente. El termo salpico su camisa nueva y eso lo molesto. Miro la mancha antes de mirar al estúpido que lo había chocado y entonces sintió que la voz se le fue con la maldición a medio decir.

—Dios mío, ¡perdón! —el hombre frente suyo no lo había volteado a ver, pero no era necesario que lo hiciera, Derek podía sentir su pecho correr incluso cuando los ojos avellana del hombre no se encontraran con los suyos. Derek solo guardo silencio, no queriendo romper esa escena, sin embargo, fue tal vez ese silencio lo que termino haciendo que el hombre lo mirara. Fue entonces que los ojos de aquel chico se iluminaron de una manera que hizo a Derek retener el aliento—. Dios mío ¿Derek?

—Stiles… —Derek no pudo terminar su saludo debido a que Stiles se abalanzó sobre su cuello, un abrazo que no pudo regresar por lo efímero que fue, por el shock en el que Derek estaba.

—Dios hombre, ¿Cómo estás? —Gimió el castaño con una sonrisa en los labios—. Han pasado unos años desde que no te veo —cinco, hubiera dicho Derek—. No me imagine que volvería a verte —Derek tampoco lo había imaginado, pero si soñado muchas veces—. Disculpa tu camisa.

—No te preocupes —contesto de manera seria—. No es un problema… ya estaba vieja, pensaba deshacerme de ella…

— ¿Seguro? —Preguntó Stiles con una media sonrisa en los labios, mirándolo desconfiado—. No parece vieja y aún recuerdo cuando te ponías furioso en las ocasiones que por error te manchabas la camisa.

—Sí... Bueno, eso no importa ahora —Derek recuerda esas discusiones, pero no las quiere recordar en ese momento—. Pensé que vivías en Canadá ¿cuándo regresaste a los ángeles?

—Vaya, ¿aún lo recuerdas? —Stiles soltó una carcajada—. Llegue ayer por la noche junto a Theo — ¿quién es Theo? —. Scott y Kira se van a casar el próximo mes y nos invitaron a su boda... Sabes deberías ir, apuesto que a Scott y a todos les gustaría verte. Espera —Stiles saco de su mochila un post—ti amarillo y apunto con una pequeña pluma algo que Derek no leyó. Estaba muy entretenido viendo al muchacho y recordando cosas de su baúl de recuerdos, aquel que no se había atrevido a abrir por temor a recaer en un recuerdo doloroso—. Este es mi número y la dirección de mi departamento... Me gustaría verte otro día y salir... Ya sabes, como amigos —Derek tomo el papelito y lo leyó ignorando lo que su corazón sintió cuando escucho la última palabra de Stiles, luego lo miro otra vez sin saber que responder—. Si no estás muy ocupado, podríamos salir a tomar un café y hablar de todo… lo que nos hemos perdido —Derek asintió, y Stiles le dio otro rápido abrazo—. Bueno Derek, me gustó mucho verte, pero debo irme, Theo me está esperando en la estación y no es un hombre que le guste esperar, chao.

Stiles agito la mano tras pasar sobre él, giro la vista solo una vez y siguió su camino, dejándolo a él con las rodillas débiles y una sensación extraña resurgiendo de su pecho. Ese hombre había sido su novio hace cinco años ¿cómo podía sentir de nuevo ese calor?


	2. Capítulo 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Paso 2: Habla con tu ex.

Derek masajeo sus sienes cuando Beatrice, su secretaria, salió de su oficina con un montón de papeles ya firmados con su autorización. Ya era tarde, había estado unas cuantas horas más en el trabajo porque no quería sentirse tan ahogado los días próximos. Supone que le funciono, porque Beatrice le recordó los pocos pendientes que no podían avanzar más ese día y que no eran tan importantes.

—Eso es todo por hoy Betty —dijo cuándo regreso la mujer por los últimos documentos—. Ya puedes retirarte.

—Gracias señor, lo veré mañana ¿quiere que le llame a su chofer?

—No, lo llamaré yo más tarde.

La mujer asintió antes de salir una vez más de la oficina, Derek no quería llegar a su casa aún. Debía revisar por último un informe que debía entregar a primera hora a su hermana Laura. Así que abrió el documento y término la redacción lo más rápido que pudo, corrigiéndola dos o tres veces antes de sentirse satisfecho con su trabajo. El tiempo paso lentamente y pronto se dio cuenta que se había tardado alrededor de media hora haciéndolo, soltó un suspiro. Guardo e imprimió el documento, y entonces, al abrir una carpeta leyó _“los mejores años de mi vida”_ había olvidado esa carpeta.

Cuando Derek estuvo a punto de acabar la universidad conoció a Stiles, un chico de primer ingreso. Cinco años más joven que él, un chico divertido, inteligente y lindo que robo su corazón desde que sus ojos se encontraron. Se enamoró de forma instantánea de ese chiquillo y ese último año escolar vivió tanto en tan poco tiempo que era nostálgico esos cálidos días a lado de Stiles. No duro con Stiles como le hubiera gustado, un año y medio fue lo que ese intenso amor universitario duro, a Derek no le gustaba hablar de la forma en la que terminaron, pero incluso cuando ya habían pasado más de cinco años, aún le era doloroso recordar, pero esa carpeta revivió todo lo que paso con su ex.

Alrededor de 200 fotografías, unas muy graciosas, otras imitando parejas de _Tumblr,_ otras tan random que a Derek le saco una sonrisa. La última fotografía de la carpeta también suponía el término de esa relación, la miro por varios segundos y analizo hasta el último detalle, Stiles estaba junto con él, sonriendo de esa manera tan característica de él, parecía una mentira decir que dos días después de esa foto donde se encontraban felices terminaría su relación. Derek cerró la carpeta no pudiendo seguir mirándola.

Tallo sus ojos luego de quitarse las gafas, estaba cansado y estresado como para obligar a su memoria rememorar ese acontecimiento, era ya muy tarde como para seguir lamentándose. Entonces, cuando estuvo más calmado, Derek apago la computadora y todo lo demás de su oficina, llamo rápidamente a su chofer y bajo hasta el estacionamiento, donde Samuel ya lo esperaba.

—Buenas noches, señor Hale.

—Hola Samuel —contesto sin apartar la vista de su móvil—. Llévame a mi casa por favor. Necesito tomar una ducha.

—Claro.

Su chofer le abrió y le cerró la puerta con propiedad, luego de ello se apresuró a ir a su lugar y comenzó a manejar en silencio. Derek miro el paisaje de los ángeles por la noche a través de su ventana. Metió su mano en el bolsillo del pantalón y encontró el post—ti arrugado que horas atrás Stiles, su ex, le había dado ¿quién le daba su teléfono aún en post—ti? Como sea, miro el número y la descuidad letra de la dirección, sintiendo que eso se parecía mucho a la primera vez que se conocieron, Derek aquella vez había sido quien le dio su información a Stiles en una servilleta. Casi sonríe tras ese recuerdo.

Eso era ridículo ¿cierto? La gente normal no desea regresar con un ex de hace cinco años ¿verdad? Si es así, entonces ¿Por qué se siente tan ansioso? Antes de guardar el papel en su bolsillo Derek escribió el número de Stiles entre sus nuevos contactos. Si un día de esos se rendía y le volvía a hablar solo tendría que marcar el número.

Luego de hacer eso, Derek no pensó en nada al regresar a su casa.

(…)

— ¿Qué? —Lydia Martín, tal vez la única conocida de la universidad con la que mantenía contacto aún, le miro esa mañana como si fuera un bicho raro que acababa de pisar. Estaban desayunando en la cafetería del edificio y tal vez no había sido la mejor idea hablar de lo ocurrido la tarde y noche de ayer a su única amiga en un lugar donde todas las mirabas se posaban en él, Derek se sintió ligeramente abochornado—. No puede ser… ¿Le dijiste algo?

—No —contesto mientras miraba algo desanimado su jugo verde para evitar hacer contacto con las miradas ajenas, Lydia llevaba un jugo igual al suyo junto con un pequeño plato de fruta a lado, en su intento de ser _fitness_ , Lydia Martin se regía de una dieta demasiado estricta—. ¿Qué le iba a decir?

—No sé, cualquier cosa, como por ejemplo que no lo has superado aún —Lydia hizo una mueca en los labios—. Me van a escuchar esos amigos malagradecidos, ¿por qué no me dijeron nada de la boda? Yo soy excelente organizando fiestas.

—Nos apartamos de su vida muy rápido —dijo pensando que era obvio y mirándola por primera vez después de confesar lo ocurrido—. ¿No crees?

—Cariño, el único que se alejó fuiste tú —Lydia apoyo su mentón en la palma de su mano, mirándolo con esos ojos entre tiernos y amenazantes, como si con eso le hiciera admitir su error—. Yo seguí hablando con todos ellos hasta que hice mi servicio social en tu empresa, luego Stiles se fue de intercambio a Canadá y Scott junto con los demás dejamos de tener un vínculo que nos unía.

Derek recordó ese día en que Lydia le dijo lo de Stiles.

 _«¿Sabes que se va a ir a Canadá como intercambio?»_ Derek le dijo que si, y luego de ello supo que no solo se fue a estudiar ahí, también se fue a vivir para siempre.

—Bueno, tal vez lo hice… fue difícil.

—Yo no digo que no lo haya sido cariño, estuve contigo durante tu duelo ¿recuerdas? —Lydia volvió a sentarse bien, miro su fruta y comió un poco en silencio antes de mirar a su amigo con ese desanimo que le estresaba—. Solo hay un camino, y tienes que hablar con Stiles. Solucionen sus cosas, vuelvan a amarse. Por lo que me comentas, estoy segura de que Stiles se durmió hasta tarde esperando que le mandaras un mensaje, si sigues lamentándote de algo que ocurrió hace cinco años solo serás más patético de lo que ya eres.

—Stiles… ayer menciono el nombre de alguien… —Derek no quería recordar el ardor de su pecho cuando fue mencionado otro hombre—. Theo, me parece.

—Por dios Derek, no me hagas desear beber tan temprano —Lydia tomo el jugo verde y le dio un largo sorbo—. Me encantan los buenos chismes acompañados con alcohol.

—No podemos beber… tengo trabajo hasta tarde —Derek también bebió de su jugo—. Podemos beber otro día.

—No querido, no —Lydia saco de su bolsillo dos pequeños contenedores y le paso uno a Derek por arriba de la mesa. Tenía una etiqueta amarillenta y decía en letras rojas “ _shot de Jengibre_ ”—. Es casi lo mismo que un shot de tequila, te quema la garganta y se siente bien —Lydia abrió el suyo y sin pensarlo lo tomo, hizo un gesto curioso y luego miro a Derek esperando a que hiciera lo mismo. Derek se lo pensó, pero al cabo de unos segundos el fuerte sabor a jengibre inundo su paladar—. Bien, ahora dime lo de ese chico, Theo, estoy en sintonía.

—No tengo nada que decir acerca de ese hombre —contestó sincero.

—Pero lo menciono por algo, ¿no? Tú mismo lo estás haciendo porque sientes celos, ¿verdad? ¿Qué te dijo?

—No me dijo mucho, solo que… Scott lo había invitado a su boda junto con el tal Theo… Y luego me dijo que lo estaba esperando en la estación y se fue.

—Que sospechoso… cariño —Lydia desvió la mirada mientras rosaba su barbilla con la yema de los dedos, como si estuviera ideando algún plan o pensando acerca de la identidad de aquel hombre, luego de un par de segundos volvió su mirada hacia él y con una sonrisa continuo su discurso—. Te ayudaré con esto. Déjamelo a mí, descubriré quien ese tal Theo por ti con una sola condición, habla con Stiles sobre tus sentimientos que yo no quiero sacarte de la depresión otra vez.

Finalmente, Lydia se levantó con el plato medio lleno aún, le dedico una mirada positiva y una sonrisa peculiar antes de girarse y caminar por toda la cafetería con su singular paso llamando la atención de todos los hombres en la sala.

—Cómprame una buena cerveza después, no te libraras tan fácilmente de mí, señor Hale —le grito de espaldas.

Derek la miro fugarse, y al perderla de vista pensó en todo lo que le había dicho. Ciertamente Derek no tuvo la madures superar sus emociones cuando termino con Stiles. Le dolió muchísimo lo ocurrido y su mejor manera de olvidar lo doloroso era apartarse de lo que le causaba dolor ¿no era esa la naturaleza humana? Quizás también era parte de la propia estupidez.

Bebió lo restante de su jugo antes de levantarse y cumplir con su jornada de ese día, el cual prometía ser muy largo.

(…)

Cuando llego la hora del almuerzo, Derek se dio cuenta que no había parado de pensar en lo que Lydia Martin le había sugerido hacer. Miro por la ventana de su enorme oficina e imaginó que ese día se volvería a encontrar con Stiles caminando de vuelta a la cafetería… que hablarían… que se quedarían ahí horas y horas hasta que sus cuerpos cansados les rogarán que por primera vez en cinco años permanecieran juntos, sentados en la calle, o abrazados en alguna esquina de la avenida…

Derek recordó entonces todas esas tardes donde solo eran ellos y el mundo estaba aparte… de lo tranquilo y relajado que era estar así, acostados en la cama dándose amor cursi y sincero, Derek extrañaba eso, si le preguntaban.

Soltó un suspiro sintiéndose miserable, durante todo ese tiempo, Derek no había recordado esa relación porque se había esforzado mucho para olvidarlo y ahora que sus caminos se encontraban… Derek no podía mandar todo a la mierda otra vez, le era difícil, sin embargo, las cosas habían cambiado, ninguno de los dos era el mismo de hacía cinco años, ¿verdad? además, Stiles ya tenía pareja y si todo era así ¿Entonces por qué sus sentimientos no parecen haber cambiado?

— ¿Señor Hale?

Derek se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de su secretaria por el teléfono. Respiro hondo antes de apretar el botón para contestar.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —pregunto tratando de sonar relajado y no estresado como en realidad estaba.

— _Su hermana Cora está en la sala de espera, pregunta si es posible que almuercen juntos ¿qué le respondo, señor Hale?_

Derek había olvidado por completo la promesa que le había hecho a Cora una semana antes porque estuvo tan concentrado en el nuevo proyecto y en Stiles que no había reservado ningún lugar para llevar a su colegiala hermana menor. Frunció el ceño antes de presionar el botón y contestarle a su secretaria.

—Dígale que pase.

Betty correspondió su orden diciendo un “Sí, señor Hale” antes que su hermana entrara a su oficina, aun vestía con el uniforme de la prestigiosa escuela para señoritas en la que había sido inscrita para su “formación como señorita”. Cora lo miro con una sonrisa en los labios y con su voz burlona se dirigió hasta su escritorio.

—Espero que mi presencia no haya alterado su agenda, señor Hale —toda la burla en su voz sonaba hiriente, Derek fijo su mirada en sus documentos, no quería entrar en el juego de su hermana—. Bien, ¿a dónde iremos hoy?

—Estoy pensando en que… —Derek estaba pensando a donde llevar a su hermana mientras hablaba, su madre ciertamente le había restringido a la adolescente muchas comidas chatarras “porque son malas para la salud”, por ello Derek buscaba lugares donde la comida fuera lo suficientemente sana para no alertar a su madre, sin embargo, al ser un poco inesperado, Derek no tenía muchas opciones a la carta—. Podríamos ir a uno de esos restaurantes de comida rápida que te gustan tanto.

La mirada de su hermana brillo con emoción.

—¿De verdad? —pregunto ilusionada e incrédula—. ¡Oh, Der, eres el mejor!

—Solo no le digas a mamá, ¿está bien?

Cora asintió con frenesí mientras lo jalaba para sacarlo de la oficina, Derek apenas tuvo la oportunidad de tomar las llaves del auto y el celular. La chica estaba demasiado eufórica.

(…)

Cora comió de sus patatas fritas con felicidad, de cierta manera era demasiado tierna cuando hacía gestos como ese, pero al ver la inmensa cantidad que le había obligado a comprar, Derek podía entender porque le tenían prohibido a la chica recurrir a esos lugares. Derek bebió de su soda en silencio hasta que el vibrar del teléfono de su hermana, que descansaba en la mesa que compartían, le llamo la atención.

Cora puso los ojos en blanco antes de continuar comiendo, esta vez con menos ánimo. Derek se preocupó.

—¿Ocurre algo? —su hermana le dirigió una mirada de reproche, al parecer no tenía ganas de hablar de lo que sea que le ocurriese, pero Derek no podía dejarlo desapercibido, él era el mayor después de todo—. ¿Por qué no contestas tus mensajes?

—No es nada realmente —gimió mientras daba un sorbo a su refresco, como si eso despejara la preocupación de su hermano mayor. Cora pareció rendida un segundo antes de fruncir el ceño—. Es Olivia —Derek sabía quién era la chica, era la mejor amiga de su hermana y también su interés amoroso—. Ella me ha estado mensajeando toda la tarde, me pelee con ella en el colegio… no es nada grave.

—Y si no es nada grave, ¿Por qué no le contestas? —su hermana era muy orgullosa, Derek estaba seguro de que la mayoría de la culpa que existían en esa pareja seguramente era por parte de Cora.

—Le dije que me gustaba —confeso al cabo de unos segundos avergonzada, Derek espero paciente—. Y luego hui sin decirle nada… Quiero hablarle… pero me siento tonta.

—No vas a solucionar nada si solo ignoras sus mensajes —dijo Derek sintiendo un pinchazo en su corazón—. Y si quieres hablarle, simplemente deberías hacerlo. No vas a ser una tonta si confiesas tus sentimientos, eres más tonta al ocultarlos.

Cora le dedico una mirada significativa antes de mirar su celular apagado. Parecía pensativa, pero no más que Derek. Aquellas palabras que le dedico a su hermana aparentaban ser dirigidas a él también. Continuaron comiendo en silencio durante lo que restaba de su hora de almuerzo. Dejaría a Cora en la estación más cercana y volvería a su trabajo.

Pero antes de que se montaran en el auto, Cora saco su teléfono y marco un número que él desconocía.

—¡Vamos a hablarlo! —dijo con falso entusiasmo, Derek solo pudo pensar de que se trataría de Olivia—. Te veo en el Starbucks cerca de tu casa ¡espérame! —Cora colgó la llamada antes de mirar a su hermano—. Voy a aceptar mis sentimientos y si no funciona y me rompen el corazón ¡te haré pagar con mil hamburguesas con patatas fritas rizadas!

Cora no se subió al auto de Derek y salió corriendo al otro lado de la calle. Admiro a su hermana un par de segundos antes de perderla de vista en la siguiente vuelta, ¡que muchacha tan valiente! Luego de ello, abrió la puerta del coche con la intención de volver a la oficina, sin embargo, detuvo su acción para después sacar su celular del bolsillo.

—No seré un cobarde… —murmuro mientras oprimía el numero para hacer una llamada. Las manos le sudaban y el corazón bombeaba con frenesí, el sonido de espera pareció hartarlo, pero al cabo de unos segundos, el teléfono fue contestado—. ¿Stiles?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Paso 2 COMPLETADO


	3. Capítulo 2

Paso 3. Planea una cita.

____________________________________________

Derek se miro al espejo ese domingo de día libre intentando analizar su aspecto. Su barba de días parecía descuidada y sus ojeras no ayudaban mucho, por ello se tomó la determinación de arreglarse a consciencia hasta que estuvo satisfecho, luego miro el traje que había escogido para después darle una fuerte desaprobación, todo este asunto le hacía sentirse poco agraciado y también muy patético.

No importaba como decidiera peinarse, o vestirse, todo le parecía insuficiente. Estaba a punto de colapsar, tal vez por eso termino llamando a Lydia Martin, quien luego de escuchar la palabra Stiles en su oración hicieron que la pelirroja acudiera a su ayuda junto con su kit de emergencias de forma inmediata.

—Te estás presionando mucho, querido —gimió intentando sonar empática, pero Derek podía reconocer muy bien el sarcasmo y el tono de burla de la chica, había salido después de todo con un experto en el tema—. Eres un adonis andante —confesó—. Estas bueno, tu barba te hace ver como un sugar daddy codiciado, y los trajes te resaltan el trasero trabajado que tienes ¿puedes dejar de actuar con tanta inseguridad? No es como si nunca hubieras salido con Stiles.

Derek puso los ojos en blanco. No era como si actuara con inseguridad, era solo que Stiles lograba ponerlo así de nervioso. Derek volvió a mirar sus trajes antes de decidirse por un conjunto entre formal y casual. Stiles había sugerido ir por un par de hamburguesas, sin embargo, Derek se encargo de convencerlo para ir a un buen restaurante, claramente él sería quien invitaría al castaño, así que quería dar un aspecto elegante pero no tan formal como para hacer sentir incomodo al castaño. Miro a su amiga Lydia buscando su aprobación antes de decidirse por fin a usar un conjunto de ropa.

No se avergonzaba de que Lydia lo mirara de esa manera, Lydia ya lo había visto en situaciones más vergonzosas y humillantes. La pelirroja había demostrado ser una fiel y desinteresada amiga.

—¿A qué hora se quedaron de ver? —pregunto Lydia incorporándose de la cama para ir hacia su amigo y acomodar con sus delgados dedos el cabello que Derek ya había cepillado. Era como su madre.

—Me dijo que a las cuatro... dijo que tenía que acompañar a ese... Theo a no sé dónde después.

Entre ellos se formulo un silencio largo e incómodo. El tema de "Theo" no era aun algo que alguno de los dos quisiera hablar, Lydia había comenzado una investigación sobre el misterioso hombre, pero Derek no deseaba escuchar algo al respecto sin antes ver primero a Stiles. Lydia lo miro un segundo a través del espejo de la habitación, parecía preocupada y él también.

—¿Realmente quieres reabrir esto, Derek? —pregunto con una sonrisa en los labios, una que parecía falsa.

—Sí... —contesto acomodándose la corbata, los dedos le temblaban y el sudor en su nuca le incomodaba, se miro a si mismo en el espejo, como para darse ánimos, ¿realmente sería buena idea? Habían pasado cerca de cinco años desde que él tuvo algo que ver con Stiles... de nuevo la duda en su corazón yacía con recelo. De alguna forma Derek quería hacer los pases con Stiles, tal vez cerrar los ciclos que nunca había logrado superar, pero luego recuerda de quien esta hablando, de Stiles. La forma en la que había sido flechado por ese muchacho no podía ser fácil de olvidar o superar. Stiles fue una toxina que infecto su sistema de tal grado que aun hoy en día no puede pensar por las noches sin que algo le recuerde a él, ¿Se había obsesionado con esa relación? No, era solo que lo había marcado fuertemente en su corazón—. Quiero hacerlo.

(...)

Derek miro su teléfono con nerviosismo, las mesas a su alrededor parecían fijar las miradas crueles sobre él, como si supieran que había sido plantado por su amor de universidad. El mesero se acerco una vez más hasta su mesa para preguntar si estaba preparado para ordenar, Derek lo despacho evitando el contacto físico argumentando aun vívidamente lo que supuestamente pasaría.

—Estoy esperando a alguien...

No podía ser cierto... miro la puerta del lugar esperando la llegada de Stiles, pero no entraba nadie ni nadie salía. Desvió la mirada no soportando más la humillante situación, ¿se habría ilusionado a lo tonto? ¡Por supuesto que Stiles no aparecería! ¿cómo porque lo haría? Su relación termino sin mas hace años, y si sus ideas eran correctas, Stiles había conseguido un buen amante estando en Canadá. Enredo los dedos en su cabello con ganas de arrancarse algunos de ellos. ¡Estúpido Derek, estúpido!

—Disculpa —una voz le llamo la atención, alzó la mirada buscando de quien pertenecía antes de sentir que su corazón se desbordaba—. ¿Te hice esperar mucho? Me fue difícil llegar hasta acá, tuve que pedir un taxi porque no sabía por donde caminar. Lamento mucho si te hice esperar.

Derek siguió con la mirada a Stiles, a diferencia de él y de los demás comensales, el castaño iba vestido demasiado informal, aunque tal vez si se lo pensaba detenidamente, los Jeans negros siempre eran el estilo "formal" de Stiles Stilinski. Se sentó frente suyo esperando una respuesta, sin embargo, Derek llamo al mesero para ordenar.

—Y... —comenzó Derek a romper el hielo que él mismo había formado tras quince minutos después, miro el vaso con agua frente suyo antes de volver a mirar a Stiles, tenían tanto que hablar, pero Derek no parecía encontrar las palabras correctas para empezar a indagar—. ¿Cómo va lo de Scott?

—Es una pasada —respondió Stiles al momento en que el mesero regresaba con sus platillos, Stiles agradeció al hombre antes de que este se marchará—. Scott esta nervioso y Kira esta tan ocupada que me parece ya no quiere organizar la fiesta ella sola.

—Lydia Martin se ofreció para organizarla —dijo casi sin pensar, luego recayó en lo dicho sintiéndose un mal amigo, ni siquiera Lydia había dicho tal cosa—. Bueno, a lo que me refiero es que a ella le gustan esas cosas, ¿no?

—¿Te sigues viendo con Lydia? —la mirada de Stiles parecía brillar, él asintió—. No me lo creo.

—En realidad, Lydia fue contratada por la empresa una vez que termino su servicio social ahí, a Peter y a los demás ejecutivos les pareció muy eficaz su trabajo.

La mirada de Stiles se opaco ligeramente, desvió la mirada a su platillo y comenzó a comer de él en silencio. Derek comprendía la razón por la que Stiles no parecía más interesado en el tema, quizás Derek debió evitar el tema. Corto un trozo de su bistec y lo llevo a su boca pensado en que más podría preguntar que no revelara sus sentimientos. Miro a Stiles, analizo cuidadosamente las manías que aun tenía a la hora de comer. Entonces se percato que se veía más delgado y pálido de lo que él llegaba a recordar.

Soltó un suspiro llamando la atención de su ex, decidido a seguir conversando, Derek recapitulo todo lo que deseaba saber.

—¿Sigues viviendo en Canadá?

—Sí, Vancouver es una buena ciudad. Me acostumbre a ella...

—Discúlpame si te parezco atrevido —Derek interrumpió—. Quiero saber todo lo que te ha ocurrido durante estos años. Ni yo ni Lydia hemos sabido de ti o de los demás y... estoy seguro de que le gustaría saber de ti —y a mi también.

Stiles soltó una carcajada y una vez más Derek era el centro de atención en ese restaurante, ¿se habría dado cuenta de sus verdaderas intenciones?, se preguntó, sin embargo, Stiles no pareció burlarse de él o algo por el estilo, solo era él riéndose porque tal vez la situación le parecía divertida. Stiles Stilinski no había cambiado en nada.

—¿Lydia sigue siendo una chismosa? —asintió—. Bien... terminé la escuela en Canadá... estuve trabajando en una empresa local de ahí, nada famosa si quieres saber, luego conocí a Theo y ya llevo... dos años saliendo con él, tal vez tres... —el semblante de Stiles cambio ligeramente a uno pensativo y serio, Derek no estaba muy seguro cual sería la razón, pero antes siquiera de poder mencionar algo, Stiles volvió con una sonrisa y continuo—. Realmente de quienes no he sabido nada es de ustedes, sé cada cosa que ha pasado en la "manada" desde que me fui, pero ustedes son un completo misterio.

Una relación larga, pensó Derek con recelo ignorando lo último comentado por Stiles. Derek sintió que su corazón era estrujado con fuerza en su interior, ya había imaginado que Theo era el novio de su ex, pero una parte suya se aferró a la idea de que solo era un conocido. Corto un pedazo de carne con brusquedad antes de llevarlo a su boca y masticarlo acelerado. Que estúpido e ingenuo era.

—¿Te quedas con él aquí en Los Ángeles? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—No —contesto Stiles no insistiendo más—. Theo vino a arreglar unos papeles por separado. Él esta junto con sus padres ahora mismo... yo por otro lado rente un Airbnb... Estoy pensando en regresar. Me despidieron...

Derek no se esperaba esa confesión. Soltó los cubiertos que sostenía y pensó si sería buena idea apretar la mano de Stiles sobre la mesa como signo de comprensión antes de hacerlo. La mirada de ambos se cruzó en un silencio que más que incomodo les resulto familiar. Stiles fue quien aparto la mano de Derek.

—Lo siento —murmuro Derek, un lamento que iba dirigido a ambas situaciones, Stiles negó con la cabeza.

—Esta bien, encontrare otro trabajo aquí o en Beacon Hills. No es grave...

El nuevo silencio que los envolvió fue incomodo esta vez, Derek se golpeo mentalmente por haber dicho algo que corto el buen ambiente que pareció haber entre ellos segundos atrás. Al parecer Derek Hale seguía siendo quien destrozaba todo con sus palabras. Tomo la copa de vino tinto entre sus dedos y dio un sorbo nada apresurado. Vaya forma de estropear la situación Hale.

—Dime algo Derek Hale —Stiles fue quien volvió a hablar, Derek volvió a fijar su mirada en él—. ¿Vas a continuar preguntando por mí? Yo también quiero escucharte hablar.

—Lo siento —dijo al soltar la copa otra vez—. Me temo que yo no tengo mucho que contar sobre mi vida.

—A puesto a que es menos aburrida que la mía —comento el castaño con una sonrisa pícara. Derek se sintió avergonzado.

—Pues... He trabajado en la empresa de mi familia desde que salí de la universidad, eso lo sabes.

—Claro —interrumpió Stiles frunciendo ligeramente el entrecejo—. Pero uno no solo trabaja, Derek Hale.

Derek sonrió ligeramente, que patético sería si le confesaba que en realidad trabajaba de sol a sol sin permitirse salir y disfrutar de la vida, que ni siquiera visitaba a su madre los fines de semana porque se la pasaba trabajando en casa o mirando series de televisión en su cama, que lo único entretenido que hacía era ir al gimnasio después de la larga jornada laboral todos los días.

—Ciertamente... no tengo mucho que contar.

Stiles le miro un segundo con esa expresión de "te estoy analizando" antes de desviar la mirada y enfocarse en su cena. No hablaron de nada después, al parecer ambos habían perdido las ganas de continuar la conversación.

(...)

Derek se ofreció a llevarlo hasta el Airbnb donde se quedaba, sin embargo, Stiles negó con la cabeza.

—Theo esta en la esquina esperándome —gimió señalando a un hombre rubio, fornido y de aspecto curioso quien fumaba sin mirarlos. Derek sintió que fruncía el ceño y apretaba los puños—. Me gusto verte y charlar contigo. Deberíamos vernos otro fin de semana, tal vez pueda presentarte a Theo...

—No creo que le guste la idea a tu novio —murmuro sin pensar, Stiles se sonrojó un poco al respecto.

—No digas tonterías... ¡Ah! Cierto, antes de que se me olvide —Stiles metió la mano en una mochila que llevaba a su espalda y saco de ella dos folletos de color perla y letras doradas—. Le hable a Scott sobre nuestro encuentro y a él también le gustaría volver a verte, dale una a Lydia, tal vez le comenté a Kira que esta dispuesta a organizar la boda por ella —Stiles soltó una carcajada—. Puedes llevar un acompañante, puede ser tu novia, por ejemplo —Stiles pareció incomodo luego de decir aquello, Derek tomo ambas invitaciones sintiéndose confundido y humillado—. O a quien sea. Me voy... nos vemos luego.

Stiles se fue corriendo hasta llegar al hombre rubio. Quien tras verlo tiro la colilla de su cigarro a la banqueta y le dio un pisotón para extinguir la llama. Si Cora lo hubiera visto se habría lanzado hacía el recalcando que el planeta no necesitaba que gente como él continuará con vida. Stiles pareció decirle algo al supuesto Theo, quien voltio en su dirección y saludo alzando la mandíbula, Derek no supo como actuar, pero cree haber hecho un gesto parecido. Stiles se despidió de él agitando la mano, mientras que con la otra sostenía a su novio del antebrazo y caminaban a otra dirección.

Derek los vio hasta que desaparecieron entre la multitud, miro las invitaciones que le había dado su ex. Ver aquella escena y haber confirmado sus sospechas respecto al desconocido Theo debieron de haber frenado sus intensas ganas de regresar con su ex, pero ahora que había dado un paso hacia delante y se había detenido a reflexionar, no puede simplemente mirar a Stiles y darse la vuelta como si nada hubiera ocurrido con él. Derek no quería volver a perderlo y aunque sabía cuál sería la respuesta de su ex, quería que Stiles fuera quien le diera esa respuesta y no solo solo sus limitaciones e ideas sin argumentos.

Theo podía ser su novio en estos momentos, pero Derek intentaría, aunque sea decir lo que había mantenido encerrado en su interior, ser rechazado por ello y quizás cerrar los ciclos que nunca había cerrado... el problema era, que en realidad no quería ser rechazado...

____________________________________________

Paso 3. COMPLETADO.


	4. Capítulo 3

Paso 4. No cometas estúpideces.

____________________________________________

Luego de haber pasado una semana y media desde el día en que salió con Stiles, ciertamente Derek Hale recayó en sus viejos y malos hábitos de trabajador compulsivo. Pensar en Stiles, en la cita o en Theo, le causaban un estrés desmedido que solo podía aliviar no pensando en ello, y ¿Qué mejor que el trabajo? Derek ligeramente se encerró en su oficina todo la semana y aun después de haberse dicho que no iba a deja la idea de reconquistar a su ex, decidió una vez más evitar el tema, sin embargo, debió haber pensado que evitándolo solo atraería un peligro andante en tacones.

Lydia Martin apareció en su oficina esa tarde con el ceño fruncido y una mueca curiosa en sus labios después de que hubiera terminado su hora de trabajo de ese día. Derek la miro solo un segundo antes de regresar su atención a los documentos que estaba leyendo antes de su gran aparición y fue esa actitud que hizo a la pelirroja enfurecer.

—¿Qué crees que estas haciendo? —pregunto mientras posaba sus manos en las caderas, Derek no volvió la mirada, no tenía muchas ganas de hablarle a la pelirroja, sin embargo, suspiro, no había necesidad de iniciar una pelea, ¿cierto?

—Estoy trabajando, ¿no es obvio? —respondió él aun revisando que los documentos estuvieran en orden, aunque en realidad eso ya lo había hecho un cuarto de hora atrás, Derek solo estaba juntando excusas para evitar hablar del tema con su amiga, porque sabía de lo que Lydia Martin quería hablar.

—Escúchame Derek Hale —Lydia camino hasta su escritorio y golpeo con sus puños la mesa, Derek se sorprendió un poco ante el evidente ataque de la mujer, pero aun así no se inmuto—. Sé que es lo que estas pretendiendo hacer y no voy a dejar que lo intentes —miro por el rabillo del ojo a su amiga y... Lydia Martin lucia molesta—. Te saque del agujero de la depresión con mucha paciencia y dedicación y no voy a volverlo hacer así que ahora, mueve ese trasero y deja lo que estas haciendo, vamos a salir.

Derek soltó un suspiro antes de dejar los documentos ordenados en su escritorio. Frunció ligeramente el ceño antes de apretar un botón de la contestadora. No permitió que Betty le preguntara si todo estaba bien, solo dijo, tan serio como pudo, que esa noche podía salir temprano. Lydia espero con los brazos cruzados, y cuando Derek termino por fin de darle vueltas al asunto, se levantó de su asiento y camino hasta su amiga.

—Te odio —murmuro, y la pelirroja abrazo su brazo y lo jalo hasta la salida.

—Lo sé querido.

(...)

Lydia lo llevo a un restaurante elegante donde al parecer ya tenía una reservación. Desde que Lydia había comenzado a ganar un sueldo relativamente más alto que el promedio, había comenzado a frecuentar esa clase de lugares por lo que no se sorprendió en lo absoluto de su fina elección para la cena, pero aun así Derek soltó un suspiro sintiéndose acorralado, no quería entrar al lugar porque le hacía recordar la tarde en que él y Stiles cenaron en un lugar parecido y todo eso le resultaba muy agotador de pensar.

—No vas a conseguir nada con tu berrinche, vamos.

Lydia continúo obligando a su cuerpo a reaccionar y a moverse en contra de su voluntad, y fue así como Derek entro al restaurante apretando los dientes y frunciendo el ceño, estaba repleto de gente bien vestida y como había pensado, ellos ya tenían una reservación. Rodó los ojos, alguien debía de decirle algún día a Lydia Martin que no podía obligar a sus amigos hacer lo que ella quisiera, pero ese no sería Derek, por lo menos no ese día.

Un mesero bien trajeado se les acerco al cabo de unos segundos con una sonrisa falsa para posteriormente guiarlos por todo el lugar hasta la mesa que les habían asignado. Acomodo la silla de Lydia y les dispuso a ambos un menú demasiado elegante para su gusto personal. Derek no tenía mucho apetito así que no leyó la variedad de platillos que ofrecía el lugar, por lo que le regreso inmediatamente el menú. Lydia lo miro con el ceño fruncido, pero imitó sus acciones.

—¿Puede traernos un vino de su mejor reserva? También ambos queremos lo mejor del chef.

El mesero asintió y se retiro dejándoles algo de privacidad. Derek no deseaba hablar, así que se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que el mesero regreso con un vino de uvas y dos copas. Sirvió la de Lydia primero antes de pasar a la de Derek, luego menciono que la comida saldría en unos minutos más, por lo que les ofreció un par de rodajas de queso cuyo nombre desconocía para el acompañamiento del vino, ambos aceptaron en silencio.

—No puedes reprimirte así, Derek —dijo por fin la pelirroja mientras bebía un largo sorbo de su copa. El labial rojo se impregno en el cristal y eso lo distrajo por unos minutos. Realmente no quería tener esa conversación—. Han pasado, ¿Cuánto tiempo? —Derek no contesto, en cambio tomo un trozo de queso y lo mastico con movimientos automáticos, sabía horrible—. No entiendo porque te comportas como si Stiles te hubiera rechazado cuando ni siquiera hablaron de lo que alguna vez fueron o de lo que aun sientes por él, entonces porque estas como...

—Porque tengo miedo, Lydia —interrumpió bebiendo un sorbo del vino para disminuir el horrendo sabor que el queso había dejado en su paladar. Lydia espero a que continuará y eso lo molesto—. He estado pensando... en todo lo que pase junto a él y en planificar la forma de reconquistarlo, pero... Tengo miedo, ¿sí?

Lydia lo miro un par de segundos antes de beber lo que restaba del vino en su copa. Derek se sintió avergonzado, había confesado algo que incluso él había evitado pensar.

—Todos tenemos miedo, querido —gimió ella tomando la botella del vino para servirse un poco más, esta vez lleno su copa—. Pero los miedos no deberían detenerte a hacer lo que quieres.

El mesero se acero con dos platos de deliciosa comida evitando así que Derek respondiera a lo que Lydia había dicho, ninguno de los dos continúo hablando para su fortuna, algo que él internamente agradeció. Ni a Lydia ni a Derek les gustaba hablar de cosas importantes mientras comían, preferían evitar esos temas para disfrutar bien la comida y no pudo estar más feliz de que ambos concordarán con que la comida era sagrada, aunque Derek no pudo evitar pensar en todo mientras masticaba de su plato. Cuando estuvieron en la universidad, Derek no fue nada miedoso, sin embargo, ahora simplemente no puede intentar acercarse a Stiles sin sentir que lo va a arruinar todo una vez más, ¿estaba mal que sintiera miedo? Derek apostaba a que la respuesta era no.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos, justo cuando estaban a punto de terminar, Lydia le sirvió un poco más de vino a él antes de servirse a ella misma.

—No voy a decirte que estas perdiendo el tiempo tratando de reconquistar a tu ex —suspiro ella con un rostro cansado—. Pero si este miedo es tan inmenso como para hacer que te resguardes en el trabajo, creo que la única solución que encuentro es que reflexiones sobre lo que realmente deseas.

—Sé que es lo que quiero —aseguro frunciendo el ceño—. Quiero reconquistarlo...

—¿Y estás seguro de ello? —Derek permaneció en silencio, no sabía que responder, la duda estaba ahogando su mente—. No has tenido ni una sola relación estable desde que terminaste con Stiles.

Lydia no tenía que recordarle sus anteriores fracasos en el amor, luego de Stiles vino Jennifer y Breaden, ninguna de las dos logro satisfacer el vacío que el castaño había dejado instalado en su corazón. De una forma u otra, Derek siempre terminaba sintiéndose incompleto y termino con ambas mujeres en no menos de un año. Stiles había provocado que Derek se creará demasiadas expectativas en el amor, supone.

—Yo... no lo sé, Lydia —termino diciendo justo al tiempo en que el mesero se acercaba para quitar los platos.

—¿Les ofrezco algún postre?

—No, gracias, en cambio, ¿podrías traernos la cuenta? —el mesero asintió antes de irse una vez más, Lydia bebió lo último de su copa antes de dejarla sobre la mesa y regresar a posar su mirada sobre él—. Sabes que es lo que pienso —gimió, Derek espero a que continuara—. Ahora que lo has visto necesitas reflexionar si realmente lo sigues queriendo.

—Ya te lo dije, lo que quiero es...

—Derek, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que conociste a alguien? Lo de Breaden fue hace, ¿qué? ¿dos años? Necesitas conocer gente nueva Derek.

—Lydia... —advirtió frunciendo el ceño y apretando los puños.

—No me importa lo que digas Derek —interrumpió—. Dejé que fueras con Stiles porque creí que todavía tenías una posibilidad, pero esto solo te ha traído de nuevo a esos días de depresión y me tiene harta. Así que una de dos, o me dices que es lo que planeas hacer con él o te llevaré a rastras a algún bar de mala muerte a que ligues con alguien. Tú decides.

El mesero dejo la cuenta del lado de Derek antes de retirarse, Derek no podía tener una velada peor.

(...)

El bar estaba a reventar de personas mucho más jóvenes que ellos, quienes se hallaban bailando en grupos en la enorme pista de baile y otros tantos bebiendo cervezas en alguna esquina del local, hablando, tocándose, ebrios por el contacto. Derek no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, pero luego de su cena, Lydia lo había arrastrado a ese bar de mala muerte tras no conseguir la respuesta sobre algo de su plan planificado de como reconquistaría a Stiles, y Derek no había puesto objeción. Tal vez si conocía a alguien esa noche podría de alguna forma reflexionar sobre lo que realmente quería lograr con su ex.

Ciertamente sus relaciones anteriores habían fracasado y él tenia la idea de que había sido por el recuerdo de Stiles, sin embargo, ahora que el castaño formaba parte una vez más de su vida, Derek quería saber si, luego de descubrir todo lo que le había pasado a Stiles y conocer a su actual novio, le harían cambiar de opinión. Un estúpido razonamiento si lo pensaba más afondo, aunque por el momento le bastaba para encontrarse en ese lugar.

Lydia lo jalo hasta la barra del bar y pidió dos tarros de cerveza, el cantinero les entrego las bebidas casi de manera inmediata. Derek bebió el contenido de un solo trago, hacía mucho tiempo que no iba a un lugar así, Lydia Martin tenía un poco de razón, Derek había hecho lo imposible por excluirse de esa clase de vida y ahora que estaba ahí no podía negar que se sentía un poco fuera de lugar.

Miro a su amiga dirigirse a un hombre que había ido tras ella casi luego de haber llegado y decidió no inmiscuirse en eso. Pidió otra cerveza y se giro para observar el ambiente, los jóvenes bailando y tocándose no le provocaban ninguna emoción, así que simplemente bebió la cerveza sin incluirse a ningún grupo, aunque de vez en cuando algunas personas se le acercaron para platicar, Derek no se permitió dejarse llevar por alguno de ellos. En algún punto de la noche Lydia Martin desapareció, él ya iba por su cerveza número... ¿?, Derek no las había contado, por supuesto, pero sabía que había bebido lo suficiente como para empezar a bailar torpemente con una chica de curiosa silueta.

No esta muy seguro cuando comenzó a perder la vergüenza con las otras personas, pero esta seguro que en algún momento beso los labios de un chico antes de beber una bebida que desconocía de horrendo sabor. La música comenzó a vibrar en su piel y los roses comenzaron a ser más sensibles, los colores en la pista eran chillones y sus pies se movieron guiados por alguna canción latina que él no entendía. Derek podía sentir el sudor bajar por su frente, el amargo sabor del alcohol en la punta de la lengua, y las manos ajenas recorrer su cuerpo sin pudor. Aun no quería irse, pero estaba comenzando a perder mucho de su autocontrol y eso no le gusto.

—Necesito ir a casa —gimió sin dirigirse a nadie, busco con la mirada la cabellera pelirroja de Lydia, sin embargo, estaba tan confundido y desorientado que sus ojos no fijaban bien ninguna imagen.

—¿Te llevo, guapo? —respondió una voz femenina en alguna parte, Derek no pudo identificar un rostro—. Podemos ir a otro lugar y pasárnosla bien, ¿qué dices?

—Necesito un taxi —se dio la vuelta y sintió que todo dio vueltas, estaba comenzando a sentir el estomago revuelto y esa no era una buena señal—. Quiero un taxi.

La voz hizo un bufido en el aire, a Derek no pudo importarle menos, así que camino cuidando de mantener el equilibrio e ignorando a todos los que se ponían enfrente suya ofreciéndole "noches de diversión", y de alguna forma llego hasta la barra sin que alguien más fuera a intentar "socorrerlo". El cantinero se acerco a él y en lugar de ofrecerle un trago menciono que ya había llamado un taxi y que, si necesitaba que alguien del lugar lo llevara hasta la salida, el personal del bar podía ayudarle. Derek asintió mientras acariciaba su sien, pronto un hombre lo ayudo a caminar y afuera ya estaba un automóvil esperándolo. Le abrieron la puerta y Derek se sentó en el asiento de atrás sintiendo confort, no había notado que sus pantorrillas estaban adoloridas.

—¿A que dirección lo llevo, señor? —el hombre mayor que manejaba el taxi pregunto antes de que alguien más le cerrara la puerta del auto, la pregunta sonó complicada en su mente, realmente no sabía a donde ir, Derek ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba ese lugar y su casa ¿sabía dónde estaba? Ninguna dirección se le vino a la mente y Derek soltó una carcajada por eso antes de meter la mano en el bolsillo y sacar su teléfono para poder llamarle a alguien, pero en lugar de encontrar el aparato encontró un post-it amarillo algo descolorido por alguna lavada que ya le había dado a ese pantalón, lo desdoblo y noto que lo que estaba escrito aún era legible.

—Aquí, lléveme a esta dirección —pidió Derek entregándole el papel al hombre.

—¿Está seguro? Eso le saldrá muy caro, señor.

—No importa —respondió Derek acomodándose en el asiento, esperando que el viaje no le provocará más nauseas, volvió a soltar una carcajada antes de asentir—. Tengo que hablar con alguien.

El hombre asintió y arranco en silencio, Derek comenzó a sentir su corazón latir de manera frenética, pero no importaba, esa noche quería ver una vez más el bello rostro de Stiles.

____________________________________________

Paso 4. SALTADO.


	5. Capítulo 4

Paso 5. Deja el pasado atrás e inicia desde cero sin cometer los mismos errores. PD. No lo arruines.

____________________________________________

Derek miro el enorme edificio cuando el taxista estaciono, se veía algo descuidado y viejo, aun con la mente nublada por el alcohol, Derek se pregunto si realmente esa era la dirección de Stiles o si su ex solo había anotado ese lugar pensando que Derek nunca trataría de encontrarlo ahí, bueno, él no había pensado realmente llegar a buscarlo.

—¿Quiere que hable al número que viene aquí? —pregunto la voz del conductor haciendo que se distrajera de lo que estaba pensando, Derek negó con la cabeza.

—¿Cuánto es? —dijo mientras buscaba en su cartera algo de efectivo.

—Treinta y dos dólares.

Derek bufo un poco al respecto, ¿eso no era mucho dinero? Aun así, en lugar de discutir, Derek dejo caer un billete de cien y salió del auto sin esperar el cambio. Necesitaba llegar hasta el departamento de su ex, quería beber un poco de agua y lavarse la cara, también quería dormir un poco. Escucho al taxista gritarle, pero Derek solo lo ignoro y entro al edificio. Sostuvo el post-it y miro el número del departamento de Stiles, tenía que llegar al número quince, ¿eso sería en el tercer piso? Derek no tenia muchas ganas de buscar entre todos los departamentos, soltó un gemido.

Miro a un guardia de seguridad en la entrada que le regreso la mirada con el ceño fruncido a lo que Derek solo contesto que iba a visitar un amigo y sin investigar más, el guardia lo dejo en paz. Derek camino hasta el elevador, esta vez sus piernas no se sentían tan pesadas por lo que piensa que camino de manera recta, aunque no estaba tan seguro de ello.

Apretó el botón y las puertas del ascensor se abrieron de par en par, no había nadie del otro lado, era muy tarde por lo que supone que todos los vecinos ya se habían ido a dormir. Selecciono el tercer piso y espero con ansiedad, esos segundos en el ascensor volvieron a revolverle el estómago, pero evito vomitar en ese lugar, no sería bueno de su parte hacer algo así cuando solo era un visitante. Salió del elevador tropezándose con los pies y eso le valió un buen susto. Recupero un poco la compostura antes de mirar a los alrededores, su suposición había sido acertada, el primer departamento que vio fue el diez, por lo que estaba cerca de encontrar el de Stiles.

Camino comenzando a sentirse torpe, ¿a qué iba? ¿qué le iba a decir? Derek comenzó a sentirse intimidado por las infinitas posibilidades que podía imaginar al respecto. Lydia le había dicho que necesitaba un plan para conquistar a su ex y Derek no había ideado ninguno, ¿cómo había sido que lo conquisto? Derek teme que todo fue amor a primera vista, era por ello por lo que no le llegaron ideas sobre como hacer que su ex regresará con él y ahora que se presentaba borracho teme que solo perjudique la cercanía que volvía a tener.

¿Y si estaba con el malnacido de Theo? ¿Derek podía soltar un golpe y atinar a darle en su horrenda cara? Derek alzo su puño y soltó un golpe en el aire perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo bochornosamente en el suelo, bueno, eso respondía a su pregunta, pensó incorporándose con algo de dificultad. Se apoyo en la puerta que estaba a su lado y siguió caminando esta vez de forma más precavida. El último departamento tenía un número demasiado dorado que le helo un poco la sangre, quince... Derek pensó seriamente que aun podía darse la media vuelta y fingir que no había llegado hasta ahí, pero su teléfono había desaparecido y se le había acodado el efectivo.

Soltó un hipido y toco la puerta con más fuerza de la que le hubiera gustado. Escucho pasos del otro lado de la puerta, que bueno que Stiles todavía no se dormía... porque... ese era el departamento de Stiles, ¿cierto? Derek cruzo los dedos para que todo fuera correcto y no lo enviaran a la cárcel por acosar a otra persona.

La puerta de roble se abrió y los nervios comenzaron a recorrerle cada partícula de su ser, estaba a punto de vomitar, una vez más ¿qué le iba a decir al verlo?

—¿Derek? —su ex le miro incrédulo, pero genuinamente preocupado por su estado, ¿lucía realmente mal? —. ¿Qué te paso?

—Hola, Stiles —gimió soltando un hipido y sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecer, se veía hermoso.

—¿Qué haces aquí y a la 1:30 de la madrugada? —insistió antes de hacer una mueca que le pareció adorable—. Y, ¿Por qué apestas a alcohol? ¿estás borracho?

—Tu casa estaba más cerca de la mía —mintió—. Mi teléfono despareció y no me queda efectivo y... —Derek sintió un nudo formarse en su garganta, ¿estaría molesto Stiles sin completaba lo que quería decir? Derek no podía descifrarlo, así que bajo la mirada y jugo con pedazo desgajado de su camisa—. ¿me dejarías pasar?

Stiles soltó un largo suspiro antes de hacerse a un lado, Derek estaba empezando a sentir que sus rodillas ya no estaban respondiendo y no era debido al alcohol, su corazón estaba alocado en su interior y estaba sintiéndose esperanzado por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, Derek estaba emocionado.

—Vamos, sourwolf —dijo Stiles mientras lo guiaba dentro del departamento—. Te daré algo para la resaca.

Derek entro prestando atención a cada detalle del espacioso lugar. Stiles parecía estar bien en el Airbnb que había rentado, era acogedor y lindo. Pronto su ex lo dejo en el sillón de la sala antes de ir a la cocina y regresar con un poco de agua y una pastilla. Stiles se sentó a su lado y tomo su mano entre la suya, Derek estuvo a punto de apretarla, ¿hace cuanto no tocaba esa mano?, pero no lo hizo, en cambio dejo que su ex manipulara su cuerpo entero para que tomará la pastilla y el agua que había llevado para él.

El agua sabía horrible, ¿Cuántas cosas horribles tendría que tomar ese día?, primero el queso, luego el alcohol y ahora el agua. Derek negó con la cabeza.

—Quiero ir al baño —dijo, la cabeza había comenzado a dolerle.

—Oh, hombre... ¿necesitas vomitar?

—No... —gimió intentando levantarse—. Quiero lavarme la cara.

—Deja te acompaño —Stiles intento apoyar el peso de Derek sobre su cuerpo y con algo de dificultad había llegado hasta el baño, donde abrió el grifo para que Derek pudiera lavarse—. Eres un completo desastre, ¿te lo habían dicho ya?

Derek no respondió, se miro al espejo antes de meter las manos en el agua fría y llevárselas a la cara, eso era refrescante. Definitivamente no necesitaba escuchar a Stiles decirle que era un desastre cuando él ya lo sabía, pero de alguna forma eso le hirió el orgullo.

—¿Me dejas solo? —pregunto ocultando su rostro con las manos.

—Está bien, no vayas a arruinar el baño, ¿ok?

Derek miro a Stiles por el rabillo del ojo cerrando la puerta del baño y dándole privacidad. Por primera vez esa noche se sintió libre y eso lo alivio. Cerro la llave del grifo y se miro la cara. Stiles tenía razón, estaba hecho un desastre y se veía más borracho de lo que él creía. Se quito la camisa, antes de dejarla en el barandal. Necesitaba orinar todo el liquido que había ingerido antes de salir, así que lo hizo en silencio, luego de ello, Derek se sintió aún más aliviado.

Salió del baño estaba vez sintiéndose menos torpe y con la mente un poco aclarada, busco con la mirada a Stiles, pero solo pudo observar la puerta abierta de la habitación, camino hasta ella y la abrió, y ahí estaba él dándole la espalda. Derek no sabía muy bien que estaría buscando Stiles entre las penumbras de la oscuridad, aún así se fue acercando más a la figura de su ex hasta que estuvo tan cerca que noto su dulce olor. Derek estaba a punto de llorar.

—Stiles... —gimió mientras apoyaba su mejilla sobre la suave mata de cabellos castaños, estaba agotado.

—¿Todo salió bien? —pregunto su ex sin voltearse o detenerlo en su abrazo.

Derek deseaba responder todo lo mal que había salido todo desde que rompieron. Que Derek había dejado de ser él, que sus relaciones habían acabado por no poder superarlo y que aun lo amaba como no debía ser. Derek lo sujeto de la cintura y lo atrajo un poco más a su cuerpo, Stiles era cálido y aun se sentía familiar. ¿De verdad habían pasado cinco años desde que se alejaron? Derek no podía recordar cuando había sido la ultima vez que sostuvo a Stiles de esa manera, pero siente que no fue hace mucho tiempo atrás.

—Quiero dormir —murmuro—. Quiero dormir contigo.

Stiles soltó un suspiro antes de reír y Derek, que no entendía muy bien sus propias acciones, también acompaño esa risa antes de caerse al suelo. Stiles se giro algo preocupado antes de sentarse junto a él, ambos muertos de risa de algo que Derek no terminaba por comprender aún así siguieron riendo como si hubiera dicho o hecho algo muy gracioso y Derek pudo relajarse un poco más en el suelo.

El cuerpo de Derek se relajo tanto que termino acostándose y Stiles hizo lo mismo, fijando su potente mirada sobre la suya, ¿podía ser más hermoso?

—¿Qué es tan divertido? —atacó Derek, esta vez sintiendo que sus sentimientos no habían llegado a su ex como a él le hubiera gustado, Stiles sonrió divertido y Derek pudo escuchar un fragmento de su corazón hacerse trizas, ¿ese sería el día de su evidente rechazo?

—¿No es gracioso? —pregunto Stiles apoyando su mejilla en su mano, Derek habría jurado que el castaño se había acercado un poco más a él, pero no esta seguro y tampoco quiere precipitarse—. Llegas borracho a la una de la madrugada y me preguntas ¿si puedes dormir? —Stiles volvió a reír—. Me recuerda viejos tiempos.

Derek frunció el labio pensativo antes de que una escena en su cabeza se presentara, tenía razón. Una vez Derek fue a una fiesta en el campus de la universidad, había sido días después de haber conocido a Stiles por primera vez y fue a su vez antes de haber empezado a salir como novios oficiales. Él claramente no había salido bien de ese lugar, y entonces regreso hasta los dormitorios y toco su puerta esperando a que le abriera, Stiles salió en pijama al cabo de unos segundos, justo como lo había hecho esa noche, y lo cuestiono sorprendido, sin embargo, Derek solo lo ataco y le dijo todo lo que había pasado por su mente, como que le gustaba más de lo que había creído y que no quería solo ser un chico más, una de esas cosas que también dijo, curiosamente, fue lo mismo que esa noche Derek había sugerido.

Las mejillas se le pusieron rojas, ¿cómo había sido que hubiera acabado igual que cuando estaban en la universidad? Derek estaba avergonzado.

—Tienes razón —soltó una carcajada—. Es gracioso.

Estuvieron sintiéndose divertidos hasta que Derek volvió a mirarle, si Stiles aun recordaba esa clase de situaciones con él... ¿significaría algo? Fue su mirada fija sobre él que hizo a Stiles detenerse, él también lo miro.

—¿Por qué terminamos, Derek? —pregunto en un murmuro—. Ni siquiera recuerdo la razón por la que terminamos —Stiles le dio una media sonrisa atractiva luciendo algo somnoliento.

—Yo tampoco...

Era mentira, Derek Hale nunca en su vida había olvidado la razón por la que Stiles había decidido dejarlo. Luego de su gran año de noviazgo, días antes de su graduación. Stiles y él habían tenido unas cuantas peleas relacionadas con la empresa familiar de Derek, sobre como el monopolio Hale había arrasado con otras pequeñas empresas y del como la familia de Derek solo beneficiaba a unos cuantos egresados de la universidad. Hubo alguna vez una pregunta que Derek no pudo contestarle a Stiles, cuando Lydia gano el sorteo para hacer el servicio social en la empresa Hale, Stiles lo ataco preguntando si él le había ayudado en lugar de darle una oportunidad al mismo Stiles, Derek no le contesto porque no sabía que el sorteo ya se había realizado y temió que, si solo decía eso, Stiles terminaría molestándose aun más. Luego de eso, los días pasaron y pensó que solo serían peleas sin sentido, sin embargo, el trágico día de su rompimiento, Stiles pareció no soportarlo más, le menciono sus planes de ir a estudiar en Canadá y que debido a eso y porque Derek parecía que al salir de la universidad sería nombrado CEO de la empresa Hale, Stiles estaba dando por sentado esa relación. La mañana siguiente Derek despertó con el corazón roto, pero no hizo nada por remediar la situación.

Derek se fue acercando un poco más a Stiles, lamento mucho que las cosas hubieran acabado de esa manera sin poder aclarar que su familia era quien decidía esas cosas y no él, pero eso ya era parte del pasado, ¿cierto? Ellos podían empezar de nuevo, ¡¿Cierto?! Derek ya no era un chico inseguro que temía hablar mal de su familia y Stiles ya no era un niño inmaduro que solo creía en su palabra, entonces... ¿Estaría bien... decir lo que sentía? Derek soltó un gemido, si no era en ese momento, Derek cree que nunca tendrá otro mejor, así que suspiro y dijo lo que su corazón había guardado en lo más fondo de su ser.

—Te extrañe mucho Stiles.

—Yo también Derek.

Se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que Stiles decidió acariciar su mejilla, terminándose de acercar como para que sus respiraciones estuvieran mezcladas. Derek pudo notar su propio olor a alcohol y el suave y dulce aroma de la respiración de Stiles, ¿de verdad estaba pasando? Se pregunto antes de también acariciar la nuca de su ex y acercárselo un poco más. Beso los labios de Stiles sintiéndose algo torpe, pero pronto ese beso comenzó a tener forma y ritmo.

Sus manos comenzaron a sudar y su corazón latió desenfrenado en su pecho. El calor que el cuerpo de Stiles emanaba en ese momento era sofocante, pero Derek no se quiso alejar de él aunque parecía que lo ahogaba aquella sensación, había esperado tanto tiempo por ello que definitivamente no iba a alejarse, estaba comenzando a sentir que esa madrugada no solo se besarían y estaba impaciente por ello, pero justo cuando Derek intento recorrer el cuerpo de Stiles con la yema de los dedos y deshacerse de la molesta ropa que les estorba, un ringtone lo distrajo y a su vez distrajo a Stiles de las candentes caricias que él también había empezado.

Se miraron un par de segundos al separarse, Derek estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no podía imaginarse a si mismo detenerse, sin embargo, la expresión de Stiles termino alarmándolo un poco más de lo que a él le hubiera gustado, ambos se incorporaron del suelo percatándose de lo que estuvo a punto de ocurrir. Una parte de Derek quiso arrastrar a Stiles a la siguiente fase, pero cuanto más se daba cuenta del sonido ajeno más se sentía confundido.

Stiles cogió el teléfono de la mesita de noche, Derek pudo entre ver el nombre quien llamaba a esa hora a su ex, Theo...

—Hola —la voz de Stiles sonaba aturdida, Derek se pregunto si sería muy obvio que Theo lo notara. Quería acercarse a Stiles, volverlo a sostener entre sus brazos y llevarlo a la cama a continuar mientras Theo los escuchaba, pero no lo hizo... no lo hizo—. Estaba durmiendo, ¿qué pasa?

Stiles lo miro un par de segundos antes de salir de la habitación... ¿qué habían intentado hacer? Derek salió de la habitación también, no siguió a Stiles en cambio entro una vez al baño para conseguir su camisa, la borrachera ya había desaparecido de su sistema. Cuando termino de ponérsela, Stiles volvió a aparecerse enfrente suyo, esta vez se veía un poco más serio y también más avergonzado.

—Toma —dijo entregándole un poco de dinero, Derek no dijo nada—. Ya te pedí un taxi, llegará en unos momentos... Te diría que lo esperaras aquí, pero me temo que tendrás que hacerlo en la recepción. Me gusto verte de nuevo Derek, espero que nos podamos volver a ver el día de la boda.

Stiles entro a la habitación donde habían estado segundos atrás, Derek miro el dinero y luego se miro a si mismo, había arruinado todo...

____________________________________________

Paso 5. INCOMPLETO.


	6. Capítulo 5

Betty entro a su oficina esa mañana con una infusión de manzana y canela porque según ella el café era una mala opción para su resaca y Derek le permitió elegir algo mejor ya que no estaba muy interesado en pensar sobre la mejor manera de quitarse el dolor de cabeza y todos los demás síntomas horrendos que afectaban a los borrachos el día después. El dolor de cabeza estaba molestándolo desde hace un buen rato, pero a pesar de todo Derek imaginaba que la razón de su dolor y de su malestar en general no eran solo consecuencia de los estragos del alcohol.

Derek se abstuvo de llamar a Stiles las horas siguientes después de salir de su departamento, porque ya había arruinado mucho las cosas como para arruinarlo más llorándole por teléfono, lo hizo, aunque por dentro se moría de ganas de llamarle y rogar su perdón. Le concedió a su ex el tiempo suficiente para que reflexionara lo ocurrido y en cierta forma porque él también necesitaba ese tiempo para pensar en sus acciones, así que esa mañana se fue a trabajar como lo habría hecho de no haberse puesto tan mal y ahora piensa que fue la peor idea que pudo haber tenido. Betty le comentó que se veía terrible, y no tenía que decírselo, Derek se sentía terrible.

—¿De verdad quiere trabajar hoy, señor? —la voz de Betty sonaba genuinamente preocupada, Derek negó con la cabeza mientras tomaba la pequeña taza de porcelana entre sus manos. El olor a canela y manzana lo mareo lo suficiente como para cerrar los ojos y echarse para atrás mientras dejaba la infusión sobre su escritorio. Derek estaba teniendo una mañana desagradable.

—Estoy bien —gimió abriendo lentamente los ojos, de verdad debía convencerse de que estaba bien—. Solo deme un momento a solas.

—Si así lo desea, entonces con permiso.

Betty volvió a salir dejándolo solo, Derek necesitaba esa tranquilidad, ese silencio... volvió a cerrar los ojos intentando descansar un poco su mente, sin embargo, eso solo provoco que las imágenes de la noche anterior volvieran a aparecer en su memoria con claridad. Los ojos avellana de Stiles penetraron su alma aun siendo un recuerdo vivido, sus lunares y sus delgados y finos labios posándose sobre los suyos, sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo, toda esa ola de emociones combinadas en una sola eran asfixiantes. Derek abrió los ojos, no deseaba recordar también el rechazo de Stiles. Bebió la infusión aun cuando estaba caliente y después se dedico a hacer su trabajo como siempre, intentando alejar su mente de esas imágenes.

(...)

Lydia Martin apareció con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro ese mismo día antes de que acabase la jornada, un día de esos le iba a decir a Betty que dejara de permitirle la entrada a su amiga siempre y cuando no fuera por trabajo. Derek puso los ojos en blanco e intento evadir su mirada desviando su atención a los últimos documentos de un contrato importante que tenía que atender, pero como ya lo esperaba, la pelirroja se acercó lo suficiente a él como para que su presencia fuera muy difícil de ignorar. Derek frunció el ceño.

—Te estuve buscando ayer Derek... —dijo Lydia no pareciendo molesta en lo absoluto por los intentos de su amigo de ignorarla, en lugar de ello, Lydia parecía relajada y un poco animada—. Te fuiste sin decir nada.

—¿Yo me fui sin decir nada? —Derek pregunto con sarcasmo, todo eso le resultaba algo molesto, ¿Derek se fue sin decir nada? Mentiras, fue Lydia quien se fue sin decir nada—. Tú fuiste quien se sin mas con ese rubio simplón.

Derek recuerda muy bien esa escena porque fue mucho antes de verse a sí mismo ebrio, Lydia Martin estuvo bailando con un tarro de cerveza en mano y un hombre a su lado de apariencia singular. Luego de ello y de haberse bebido un par de cervezas de más, la presencia de su amiga y del hombre desconocido desapareció del bar. Su amiga lo dejo no fue al revés. Si Lydia Martin hubiera estado a su lado esa noche no se habría emborrachado y sobre todo... Derek no habría hecho nada con Stiles... ¿cierto? Derek estaba enojado porque repentinamente se sintió abandonado a su suerte.

—Oh, Derek —susurro con una sonrisa estúpida, aun sin parecer molesta por el notable sarcasmo de Derek—. No es un simplón, es un buen chico. Se llama Jordán Parrish y es un ex militar, conectamos muy bien anoche.

Derek sintió un escalofrío en la columna, no necesitaba saber todo eso, en realidad, no quería saber nada sobre eso.

—Sí, lo que sea —replico.

Lydia Martin se mantuvo en silencio un par de segundos antes de alisarse el cabello con los dedos. Derek puso los ojos en blanco y continuo con su trabajo ignorando las acciones de su amiga. No estaba interesado en escuchar las anécdotas de su amiga sobre sus relaciones amorosas o de una noche, tenía otras cosas en mente en las cuales pensar, cosas mucho más importantes, pero cuando pensó que ya no iban a seguir hablando sobre absolutamente, Lydia camino hasta él volviendo a llamar su atención.

—¿Dónde estabas anoche, Derek? —Derek maldijo en su cabeza, no era muy buen mentiroso, ¿debía solo ignorar la pregunta y llamar a Betty para evitar esa conversación? Lydia continuo ante su silencio—. Cuando te busque ayer me dijeron que te pidieron un taxi... ¿Por qué no contestaste tu teléfono?

—Perdí mi celular —admitió restándole importancia a ese hecho mientras tomaba una pluma y firmaba el contrato tras haberlo revisado una última vez. Esa no era una mentira.

—No, no lo perdiste idiota, lo dejaste en mi auto antes de que entráramos al bar, ¿no lo recuerdas? —Lydia saco el teléfono de la bolsa que llevaba—. Hable al teléfono de tu departamento. Entonces, ¿Dónde estabas?

Derek miro su teléfono algo incrédulo, sinceramente no recordaba que lo hubiera dejado en el auto de su amiga, pero si lo piensa detalladamente, todo le parece probable. Derek no estaba muy entusiasmado con ir al bar desde un principio y creyó que solo estarían un par de horas en el bar porque, además de que él no estaba interesado en quedarse ahí por mucho tiempo, el siguiente día tenían que ir a trabajar. Nunca, nunca imagino que las cosas irían a terminar como lo hicieron.

—Probablemente me quede dormido —dijo simplemente, no quería decir todo lo que había pasado, tenía miedo de que al confesárselo a su amiga se sintiera todavía peor de lo que ya hacía.

Lydia soltó un bufido, Derek supone que no creyó sus palabras, él mismo no las habría creído, pero sinceramente no le intereso. Apretó el botón para llamar a su secretaria, quien apareció segundos después. Derek ignoro por completo a su amiga y se dedico a completar su trabajo asignándole tareas por realizar a su secretaria. Lydia al cabo de unos segundos perdió el interés de permanecer en la oficina de su amigo porque no era ella el centro de atención. Se despidió de ambos con una sonrisa fingida, sin embargo, antes de salir dijo.

—Faltan dos días para la boda de Scott, ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Derek miro a Lydia irse por la puerta, dejándolo solo con Betty y su mente inestable.

(...)

La noche llegó antes de lo que le hubiera gustado a Derek, despidió a Betty deseándole un buen fin de semana antes de irse hasta el estacionamiento, donde su chofer ya lo esperaba. Lydia no volvió a aparecer lo que resto de esa tarde, por lo que no le interesó mucho volvérsela a encontrar antes de huir del edificio y agradeció bastante ese hecho, sin embargo, la pregunta que su amiga le había pegado mucho en su ser. ¿Qué haría él? Las cosas no habían ido como las había planeado desde tal vez el inicio de todo y no sabía qué hacer y Lydia sabía que el tiempo para que él solucionara todo el dilema de su ex estaba en su última fase.

Dos días...

El pecho comenzó a arderle de una forma extraña y su respiración la sentía pesada. Ya había dejado que ese día pasara sin saber nada de Stiles y no deseaba que los días siguientes se fueran como ese, entonces, ¿sería prudente hablar con él en ese momento? Las cosas que pasaron con él habían rondado por su cabeza y ahora, ya con la cabeza relativamente más fría, estaba comenzando a pensar que Stiles no lucía molesto por lo ocurrido. Después de todo, ¿no había sido el mismísimo Stiles quien lo beso a él? Derek podría estar confundiendo las cosas, pero no podía dejar que las cosas fueran olvidadas de una forma tan patética.

Derek quería solucionarlo antes de que el día de la boda de Scott llegará, quería hablar con Stiles de forma clara, en sus cinco sentidos... Derek quería... muchas cosas.

Miro a lo lejos a su chofer, y con el corazón alocado y con las inmensas ganas de encontrarse con Stiles una vez más, Derek se armo de valor antes de que Samuel lo saludará como era la costumbre.

—Hoy manejaré —dijo entregándole una buena cantidad de dinero para que el hombre tuviera otras opciones de ir a su casa—. Tomate el día.

—¿Señor, está seguro? —pregunto Samuel incrédulo mientras miraba el dinero en su mano. Derek asintió un par de veces tendiendo la mano para que le entregara las llaves del auto. Samuel aun parecía ligeramente dudoso dado que esa mañana el hombre lo había recogido de su departamento notando su resaca, pero Derek tomo las llaves con un poco más de insistencia—. Señor, llámeme si necesita algo.

Derek ignoro a su chofer mientras caminaba por el otro lado del auto para abrir la puerta y subirse, aventó sus cosas en el asiento del copiloto y arranco el coche sin mucho trabajo, dejando a Samuel en medio de la nada, quien lo siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció de su vista.

(...)

Cuando estaciono el auto en la entrada de los departamentos Derek se percato de lo impulsivo que había sido hasta el momento, ¿Cómo iba a ir hasta Stiles? ¿Con que excusa? Las manos comenzaron a sudarle y la sensación era genuinamente asquerosa. Ya no tenía la valentía de salir del auto y tenía miedo.

Apoyo su frente en el volante. Que estúpido era Derek Hale, sin un plan para el ataque. Giro la vista a un lado, en el asiento del copiloto y miro su cartera junto con su saco y su maletín y entonces pensó en la mejor idea del mundo. Ayer en la noche Stiles le había dejado dinero para pagar su taxi, lo había tomado porque no tenía efectivo, pero ahora tenía lo suficiente como para pagarle el préstamo a su ex. Qué buena idea.

Tomo la cartera y saco un par de billetes antes de metérselos en el bolsillo, salió del auto sintiéndose ligeramente más preparado, sin embargo, la suerte no era algo que Derek conociera. Del otro auto estacionado, un hombre rubio de aspecto rudo salió con un cigarrillo en los labios y un par de cajas en las manos. Theo...

Derek al verlo intento darse la vuelta sin llamar la atención y salir corriendo de ahí, pero el novio de su ex lo noto casi de inmediato y se dirigió a él fijando su mirada. Derek maldijo en su mente.

—Hey, ¿tú eres el amigo de Stiles, cierto? —Derek sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espina dorsal, aun notando la diferencia de estaturas, aquel diminuto hombre no parecía fácil de vencer. Derek asintió.

—Y tú eres... su novio... ¿cierto?

Theo inclino la cabeza, una expresión de la que no estaba muy seguro cuál era su interpretación.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Vienes a visitar a Stiles?

—Sí... yo... ayer me presto dinero —Derek desvió la mirada, era como ser interrogado por un policía, como si hubiera cometido un delito... ¿sería un delito amar todavía a un hombre que había sido suyo mucho antes que el de Theo? Lo que habían hecho ayer no podía ser bueno sin duda, pero Derek no podía afirmar que había sido malo del todo.

—Ah ya veo... —contesto él—. Si me lo das a mi le haré saber que viene de tu parte.

—Yo en realidad quería...

—¿Querías dárselo tú? —Theo interrumpió a Derek de una manera abrupta—. Mira, Stiles ha estado ocupado con la boda de su otro amigo, Scott, ya sabes, es este domingo y él como padrino tiene muchas cosas que solucionar todavía. No creó que sea apropiado que se entretenga con un amigo teniendo todo ese trabajo, ¿no crees?

Derek no tenía nada que decir ante eso, miro a los ojos a Theo un par de segundos en silencio, esos intensos y tormentosos ojos azules que lo desafiaban como si supiera algo que Derek no. Era intimidante, y Derek no podía luchar contra eso siendo el cobarde que era. Metió la mano en el bolsillo y le entrego a Theo el dinero que Stiles le había prestado sin mencionar nada más al respecto, el rubio a su vez guardo el dinero recibido en su chaqueta antes de volver a enfrentar la mirada de Derek.

—Si no tienes nada más que hacer puedes irte.

Derek asintió en silencio antes de darse media vuelta, su instinto más salvaje le gritaba cobarde una y otra vez, era como si Theo supiera muy bien donde golpear para romper su orgullo de hombre, pero no podía hacer nada, por lo menos, nada que perjudicará a su ex y Derek ya había arruinado mucho las cosas con él... sería mejor, ¿llamarle por teléfono más tarde?, sin embargo, una voz detuvo sus pasos haciendo que sus rodillas temblaran. Giro la mirada y se lo encontró, Stiles.

—Theo... ¿qué haces aquí, Derek? —¿podía dejar de lucir maravilloso ante sus ojos por lo menos una vez en la vida? Así Derek dejaría de sentirse completamente enamorado de ese hombre que solo lo había orillado a un abismo todo lo que con trabajo había construido para olvidarlo.

—Tu amigo vino a entregarte dinero que le prestaste —contesto Theo, quien al tenerlo más de cerca beso su mejilla, Stiles ni siquiera se inmuto, no dejo de mirar a los ojos a Derek. Poderosos, místicos e hipnóticos. Derek sintió la piel erizarse debajo de toda su ropa, si tan solo él fuera algo más osado y sin vergüenza, tomaría a Stiles entre sus brazos y lo haría suyo enfrente de ese hombre, pero sus pies no reaccionaron y tampoco lo hizo su mente—. Ya se iba.

—No tenías que pagarme nada —contesto Stiles ignorando a su novio, Derek regreso sus pasos para quedar completamente de frente a su ex.

—Tenía que hacerlo —dijo él—. No podía... simplemente tomarlo e irme sin más.

—Podías haberlo hecho —contesto Stiles con el ceño fruncido—. No habría sido... malo.

Derek no contesto nada y un silencio incomodo ahogo a los tres... Stiles fue quien desvió la mirada y la fijo en Theo y eso hizo que su corazón se rompiera en dos.

—Vamos, tenemos cosas que hacer —Stiles tomo una de las cajas de Theo entre sus escuálidos brazos antes de caminar otra vez en dirección al edificio, el rubio le dio una última mirada burlona a Derek antes de seguir los pasos de su novio y Derek, sin poder despegar los pies del suelo, miro como su ex y el novio de su ex se alejaban de él sin que él pudiera detenerlos, a ninguno de los dos.

(...)

Derek no regreso a su casa esa noche, era fin de semana y tenía el corazón deshecho. Necesitaba despegar todo de su mente yendo una vez más a algún bar de mala muerte, y con unas cervezas de más y sin pensarlo simplemente termino acabando tocando la puerta de su otra ex. La morena abrió con el ceño fruncido, pero antes de que Derek dijera algo, Breaden se abalanzo sobre él en un beso apasionado que lo dejo sofocado y mareado. Derek no la aparto, aunque sus labios se sentían rasposos, sostuvo su delgado cuerpo con las manos y la llevo a dentro del departamento de la propia Breaden para evitar las miradas de los vecinos curiosos por la escena que estaban protagonizando, sin embargo, antes de que las cosas se pudieran más locas, Breaden, al notar lo frenético que habían sido sus actos, se aparto de Derek con las mejillas sonrojadas.

—Derek... ¿qué haces aquí? —ya había escuchado esa pregunta antes... ¿por qué aun le duele escucharla en otra voz? Derek estaba exhausto y también estaba, una vez más, siendo impulsivo.

Se acerco a la mujer lo suficiente como para ocultar su rostro en el hueco de su cuello y su hombro, aspiro el olor a champú y a perfume, abrazo tan fuerte a Breaden intentando no llorar de manera patética a pesar de que ya era patético. Sin duda alguna, Derek era el hombre más patético y estúpido al emborracharse en nombre de su ex desde hace cinco años y por tratar de hallar algún consuelo en los brazos de otra ex, que claro estaba no iba a encontrar.

—¿Quieres ir conmigo a la boda de un amigo este domingo?

Breaden correspondió al abrazo en silencio y gimió apenas un audible "sí" antes de que todo se volviera más íntimo.

(...)

La potente luz del sol de aquel domingo lucía perfecta para una boda al aire libre, pero para Derek solo era un día normal para su corazón destruido que deseaba evitar. Lamentablemente su plan de asistir a la ceremonia acompañado de Breaden no lo animaba en lo absoluto y menos si a eso se le sumaba el hecho de que Stiles estaría a lado de Theo, pero, aunque sus ganas de ir se veían opacadas por su tristeza, Derek iría porque sentía que debía ir.

Así que se levantó de la cama con la idea de darse una rápida ducha y escoger con nada de interés un buen traje adecuada para la ocasión. Según la invitación, la cita era a las diez de la madrugada en una capilla improvisada de un salón al aire libre, por lo que Derek tenía tiempo de sobra para recoger a Breaden y también para idear un plan de escape por si su cobardía lo hacía huir del lugar.

Su exnovia le mando un mensaje esa madrugada que ignoro rotundamente y se dirigió a la cocina para prepararse un café cargado. Desde aquel desastroso día, Derek no había dejado de tener migrañas y aunque el café no lo curaban, oler aquel peculiar aroma le reconfortaba muchísimo. ¿Cómo es que toda su vida termino yéndose por un caño? Derek había dejado el consumo del café desde hacía mucho tiempo, sin embargo, desde que volvió a encontrarse con su ex aquella vieja adicción regreso a golpearlo. Si Derek tuviera que ponerle nombre a ese último mes de su vida sin lugar a duda lo nombraría como "la fatídica vida de Derek Hale" o "amores insuperables para un pobre desdichado".

Su teléfono volvió a sonar, esta vez Derek lo reviso notando el nombre de Cora en la bandeja de entrada de su WhatsApp. Abrió la aplicación y leyó el mensaje de su hermana.

"¡Mi primera cita! Hablar con la chica que me gusta de manera sincera y sin importarme lo que iban a decir los demás fue la mejor idea de mi vida, ¡Gracias Der!" Su hermana adjunto una foto de ella y otra chica mientras comían un helado en una plaza comercial. Contesto con un simple emoticono antes de guardar el aparato, estaba feliz de que su hermanita lograra decir sus sentimientos con osadía... algo que para él había sido muy difícil esos últimos años.

Bebió su café en silencio y tras terminar, tomo su saco y las llaves del auto, estaba listo para ir a la boda.

(...)

Breaden lo espero en la puerta de su departamento, iba vestida con un vestido pegado, sin mangas, abierto de una pierna y de color verde olivo. No podía negar que la morena se veía muy bien en aquel vestido, pero aun así su belleza no logro subirle el ánimo.

—Hola —saludo Breaden con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios rosas, Derek no contesto, en cambio espero a que su ex terminara de ponerse el cinturón de seguridad para volver a arrancar el auto—. ¿Entonces?... —Derek hizo un sonidito para que la morena continuara sin que él tuviera que despegar los ojos de la autopista—. ¿Me veo bien?

Derek soltó un bufido, ¿de verdad estaba Breaden pidiéndole un halago? Su expresión hizo que la morena frunciera el ceño.

—Ya sabes que te ves bien, no necesitas que yo te lo diga, ¿cierto? —contesto.

—Ya, pero ya sabes Derek, a la gente le gusta ser halagada.

Breaden continúo hablándole los siguientes diez minutos de cosas que sinceramente a Derek no le interesaban, pero para su fortuna solo tuvo que escucharla ese tiempo porque la ceremonia estaba cerca de la casa de la morena. Cuando llegaron, Derek miro los otros autos de los invitados siendo estacionados por el valet parquin, Derek estaciono cerca de la puerta antes de que uno de esos hombres se le acercara para abrirles la puerta, agradeció con un gesto mientras le entregaba las llaves e iba adentro del salón. Algunos invitados ya estaban ahí y Derek reconoció a casi todos los que estaban ahí.

Isaac junto a su novia Allison estaban en una esquina hablando en privado, Ethan y Aiden también estaban y no se diga de Jackson con su novio Danny y Liam con su novia Hayden. Inclusive Boyd y Erica se hallaban ahí. Derek comenzó a sentirse expuesto.

—¿Todos ellos son tus amigos de la universidad? —Breaden pregunto llamando su atención y las de unos cuantos más, Derek asintió—. Vaya, tenías muchos amigos en la universidad.

Derek camino por el enorme patio hasta llegar a las bancas que se habían puesto para la ceremonia, fue entonces que miro al novio, Scott McCall. Aún seguía viéndose torpe con su mandíbula chueca. Estaba hablando con su madre, Melissa antes de verlo e ir hasta él para saludarlo de manera efusiva. Breaden soltó una risilla curiosa y Scott al notarla se echo atrás sorprendido, como si hubiera esperado no encontrarse con un acompañante de su parte.

—Wow, Derek ¿y...?

—Ella es Breaden —respondió de forma indiferente.

—Breaden —dijo tendiéndole la mano a la manera un poco más formal—. Realmente no me imagine que vendrías, pero me alegro mucho de tenerte aquí. Pueden sentarse donde quieran y coger bocadillos de la mesa. La ceremonia va a iniciar pronto.

Scott se fue para saludar a otros invitados, Derek junto con Breaden escogieron los lugares de manera al azar. La morena comento que le entusiasmaban las bodas, algo irónico dado que Derek sabía que Breaden no pensaba en el matrimonio como una opción, aun así, ignoro su comentario y espero a que comenzara todo eso.

Luego de un par de segundos, su amiga Lydia apareció junto al militar que había conocido en el bar, su amiga lucia hermosa con su vestido durazno. Los saludo a ambos aun cuando Derek reconoció su rostro de molestia al encontrarse a Breaden, sin embargo, a pesar de ello, Lydia y su acompañante quien también los saludo, se sentaron a su lado a la espera de la ceremonia.

Poco a poco los rostros conocidos de la universidad comenzaron a notarlos y los saludaron antes de sentarse en sus respectivos asientos, todo indicaba que la ceremonia no tardaría en empezar. Derek inclino la cabeza en búsqueda de la cabellera castaña de su ex, pero ni Stiles ni el fastidioso de Theo aparecieron, en cambio si vio a lo lejos a Noah, el papá de su ex quien, al notarlo, le dedico una mirada pesada que lo intimido. Desvió la vista intentando hallar a la persona que quería ver, y fue entonces que la música nupcial hizo su aparición y la novia salió de algún lugar.

Derek no conocía muy bien a Kira, pero la mujer que entro lucía como cualquier otra novia en ese día, radiante y hermosa, sin embargo, su atención se enfoco en el hombre que estaba detrás, Stiles... El corazón de Derek comenzó a latir acelerado, que escena tan irreal. Stiles, el invitado, estaba opacando a la novia en ese traje azul oscuro o quizás... ¿solo era él quien se vio ofuscado ante su presencia? No esta muy seguro de ello, pero sus ojos no pudieron desviarse de él. Parecía estar solo y eso lo alivio un poco, Theo no estaba en ningún lado.

La novia siguió el camino hasta llegar a lado de Scott, quien la recibió de su padre con una sonrisa que sería el sueño deseado de cualquier mujer en el altar. Posteriormente un sacerdote animo a los invitados a sentarse, porque en algún momento que él no noto, todos se levantaron para tomar fotos a la novia. Stiles también se sentó en la banca más cercana a los novios y entonces todo empezó.

No puede decir a ciencia cierta como fue el discurso de aquel sacerdote, todo el proceso estuvo observando a Stiles. Recordado todo incluso cuando parecía doloroso, y justo cuando todo parecía irle bien en sus recuerdos, la presencia de un rubio llamo la atención de todos. Theo apareció con el ceño fruncido y fue a sentarse con Stiles quien tras verlo no parecía completamente feliz. ¿Habría pasado algo con ellos?

—¿Y qué paso? —la pregunta de Lydia desconcentro sus pensamientos. Derek la miro intentando pensar en esa pregunta, pero la respuesta no le llego—. ¿Pensaste sobre lo que te dije?

—¿Qué cosa? —pregunto confundido.

—Sobre lo que quieres en realidad, sobre ¿qué es lo que sientes por tu ex?

—¿Sobre... lo que yo siento?

No tenía que responderle a Lydia para saber la respuesta de aquella pregunta, miro una vez a su ex, su resplandor, su bello ser... el modo en que su corazón se agitaba cada vez que lo tenía cerca y todos los hermosos recuerdos que no había podido olvidar porque fueron demasiado buenos y felices. Se había negado por mucho tiempo el hecho que aún estaba enamorado de su ex, pero ahora no se sentía obligado a ocultar ese sentimiento. Entonces, con la idea clara en su mente, Derek se levantó repentinamente de su asiento llamando la atención de todos en la capilla improvisada, tenía que hacerlo, tenía que decir algo o si no las palabras se atorarían en su garganta hasta matarlo. Tenía que decirle a Stiles todo, en ese momento. Scott le giro la vista de forma incrédula, Kira por otro lado pareció molesta con él, a Derek no le importo, tenía que obrar. Así que con la mirada fija en Stiles, quien también lo miraba expectante junto a su novio Theo, dio un paso en su dirección.

—Dios Derek... —susurro Lydia con las mejillas rojas de la vergüenza—. ¿Qué mierda crees que estás haciendo?

—¿Qué estas haciendo, Derek? —la mano de Breaden intento regresarlo a su asiento, sin embargo, Derek aparto a la chica con un poco de brusquedad.

—Lo siento —dijo mientras sentía que el sudor de la frente recorría sus mejillas dejando a su paso una fría sensación, sus rodillas estaban temblando—. Lo siento, yo... necesito decir algo...

Salió de la fila donde estaba sentado para dar pasos no tan firmes hasta Stiles, quien al igual que Lydia tenía las mejillas rojas, tal vez percatándose de la dirección a donde Derek pretendía ir. Derek solo se detuvo hasta tenerlo enfrente suyo, hasta que el corazón de Derek latió con fuerza y le zumbaban los oídos. Necesitaba decirlo... ¿qué importaba si la gente se le quedaba viendo mal o si Scott y Kira decidían vetarlo de sus vidas por hacer de su boda un circo? Miro al acompañante de su ex y los ojos de Theo postrados en él lo intimidaron un poco, pero trato de hacerse creer más fuerte que ese escuálido muchacho y entonces, trago saliva y soltó.

—Te amo Stiles —no lograba escuchar su propia voz, estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento, pero aun así continuo. Tenía que decirlo, tenía que librearse de eso—. En realidad, te sigo amando como la primera vez. Nunca logre superarte y creo que nunca lograre hacerlo.

—Derek... —Stiles susurro su nombre antes de mirar a todos los invitados avergonzado de la escena, Theo por otro lado ni siquiera se inmuto o dijo nada al respecto y eso le sorprendió un poco a Derek... ¿se estaba perdiendo de algo?

—No me importa si ya estas con alguien Stiles —interrumpió sintiéndose un poco más osado al no ser frenado—. Solo quería que supieras... lo mucho que te sigo amando.

Tras decir todo eso y permanecer un minuto en silencio, Derek recayó en cuenta que tal vez ese no había sido el lugar ni el momento adecuado para confesar sus sentimientos reprimidos. Todas las miradas se postraron sobre él acusatoriamente y esa forma de mirarle fue un detonante para salir del lugar bajo los murmullos que ya iban circulando tras de él. Observo la fila donde antes estaba sentado y contemplo como Breaden le miraba con el ceño fruncido, la furia en sus ojos era tan obvia que maldijo en su interior, tal vez la mujer había imaginado que regresarían, tal vez Derek no debió haber buscado consuelo en sus brazos sin aclarar nada de lo que pasaba por su mente. La mujer intento levantarse para seguir los pasos de Derek, pero al cabo de unos segundos, Lydia la tomo del brazo y le dijo algo que no pudo escuchar y que agradeció solo en su conciencia.

Salió del salón y llego hasta el parquin, donde uno de los hombres se apresuró a preguntarle si necesitaba que le sacaran el coche a lo que Derek respondió con enfado que eso era una pregunta estúpida. El hombre se disculpó y cambio de pregunta por el modelo del auto. Cuando Derek termino de darle las especificaciones contemplo que ya era imposible sacar su coche de ahí, los otros autos estaban aparcados uno frente al otro impidiéndole el fácil acceso a su propio auto. Derek refunfuño en silencio y dijo que lo dejaran así con molestia. Siguió su camino a pie.

De alguna forma estaba liberado, pero no estaba satisfecho con el resultado. Había sido un completo estúpido e impulsivo, solo al caminar se había percatado de todo eso, qué patético. Siguió pensando al respecto hasta que llego a un parque solitario y se detuvo a mirar su alrededor. Aquel maravilloso sol había desaparecido para darle entrada a un cielo ligeramente nublado y Derek esperó que la boda de su amigo no se viera afectada por eso, más de lo que ya había sido a causa de él, sin embargo, las gotas gruesas de lluvia comenzaron a caer con frenesí sobre su piel y sobre todo alrededor. Derek llevaba la mala suerte consigo, pensó antes de seguir sus pasos con un poco más de rapidez para evitar mojarse más, lo último que esperaba ese día era enfermarse y aún tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar para solucionar sus errores.

Pronto la lluvia comenzó a ser más brusca y Derek no encontró ningún buen lugar para evitarla. Pensó en que podría simplemente regresar al lugar y quedarse oculto en su automóvil hasta que pudiera sacarlo, así que se dio la vuelta regresando en sus pasos, sin embargo, su corazón se detuvo y su vista se nublo. ¿Ese era Stiles acercándose? Sus pies se mantuvieron fijos en el suelo, impidiendo que pudiera huir de la escena. Efectivamente con forme Stiles se fue acercando más convencido estaba Derek que se trataba de su ex.

Stiles se terminó acercando hasta quedar frente a él, sus ojos apenas abiertos porque la lluvia le cara directamente en la cara le parecía tierno, pero no fue esa apariencia que le llamo la atención, simplemente no pudo descifrar cual era el significado de esa mirada, ni de esa mueca.

—Hey... —saludo Stiles como si no se hubieran encontrado antes. ¿Sería ese el lugar y el momento en el que Derek sería oficialmente rechazado? Derek había admitido antes que deseaba escuchar la opinión de su ex sobre todo ese meollo, pero sinceramente aun no estaba preparado. Apretó las manos en puños e hizo un gesto con la cabeza. Stiles continuo—. La acabas de liar en grande allá, ¿notaste en que momento te levantaste? —Derek negó con la cabeza, ni siquiera estaba escuchando al sacerdote—. Te levantaste justo cuando dijeron el típico, si hay alguien que se oponga a esta boda que hable ahora o calle para siempre o lo que sea —las mejillas de Derek se pusieron coloradas mientras Stiles soltaba una risita que tampoco supo interpretar—. Yo también tengo algo que decirte, Derek.

Derek no estaba preparado para escuchar lo que Stiles estaba a punto de decir, así que desvió rápidamente la mirada de su ex para fijarla en el suelo, tal vez así no le dolería tanto aquel rompimiento.

—Está bien... dime...

—Terminé con Theo el último día que te vi —dijo provocando que Derek volviera a mirarlo incrédulo.

—¿Qué?

—Yo... —la voz de Stiles comenzaba a temblar ligeramente—. No podía seguir con él luego de haberte visto de nuevo —el corazón de Derek comenzó a latir frenéticamente—. Derek, lo que paso hace cinco años yo... fue un error, ¿está bien? Termine contigo porque mi estúpido egoísmo y por mis celos hacia Lydia me cegó y esa fue la peor decisión de mi vida, ¿cómo, por qué terminaría con el mejor hombre que me he topado en mi vida? Fui inmaduro, lo sigo siendo y sinceramente creí que viéndote después de tanto tiempo lograría cerrar ese ciclo si solo no me hubieras hablado, pero lo hiciste y lo cierto es que no he podido cerrar ese ciclo al igual que tú... porque extrañaba los días a tu lado, las tardes en el loft, tu sonrisa, tus caricias, tus besos, todo de ti... y aquel día en que te apareciste en mi casa fue como... como si regresáramos a ser esos universitarios enamorados y me gusto. A lo que quiero llegar es... yo también te sigo amando, Derek, como la primera vez, como lo ha sido desde siempre. Yo también no he podido superarte y tampoco quiero hacerlo porque aun te amo demasiado.

El silencio que se formo entre ellos solo fue acompañado con la dulce melodía de las gotas de lluvia al chocar con sus cuerpos. Derek miro a Stiles sintiéndose ligeramente confundido, había recibido tanta información que su mente no lo podía procesar, pero no necesitaba procesar nada, porque su cuerpo fue quien reacción, abrazo a Stiles de la cintura y lo acerco hasta sus labios. El beso que se dieron fue relajante y un buen inició para su reconciliación. ¿Quién hubiera dicho que su ex se sentiría de la misma forma que él? Derek estaba contento de que se plan de conquistar a su ex hubiera funcionado y de que no se acobardo al dar el primer paso.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Paso 1. COMPLETADO.


End file.
